The present invention relates to messaging infrastructures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resilient messaging infrastructure.
In client-server communication implementations of messaging services, each user accesses a messaging client (such as an e-mail client, a browser, an instant messaging client, or a short message service (SMS) client) on a client device to create and send a message to an intended recipient. The messaging client sends the message to a message server associated with the messaging client (e.g., an email server, a web server, an instant messaging server, a short message service center (SMSC), respectively). The message server in turn sends the message to a similar messaging client on a client device of the intended recipient.